Demi Masa
by Ay
Summary: Kali ini jika harus ada yang meninggalkan, maka dialah yang akan meninggalkan Sakura, bukan sebaliknya./AU/Untuk mysticahime


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. **

**Terinspirasi dari Sealed With A Kiss by Carly Phillips**

**.**

**Demi Masa**

**Bagian Satu**

**.**

Keheningan pagi dipecahkan oleh suara barang-barang yang dipak secara paksa, baju-baju yang dilempar sembarangan ke dalam sebuah koper yang terbuka, hingga beberapa buku-buku kedokteran yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar cukup dalam satu kardus besar di sudut ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan disebut bekas kamar oleh Sakura.

"Kau serius ingin pergi dari sini?"

Gadis berkacamata yang sudah menjadi teman serumahnya hampir dua tahun itu menatapnya dari pintu kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Sakura.

"Tidak pernah seserius ini." Sakura muram, sebelum melanjutkan, "aku harus melanjutkan hidupku. Setidaknya di tempat lain."

Karin, nama gadis berkacamata itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, bukan hanya aku loh yang akan merasakan kehilangan atas kepergianmu sekarang."

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, gerakannya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel besar terhenti sejenak. "Kau menguping pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke?"

Karin berpura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian menghela napas berat karena sorot mata Sakura masih menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak suka. "Baik-baik, kali ini aku mengaku. Aku memang menguping pembicaraan, ya, pertengkaran kalian maksudku." Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi serius, Sasuke itu pria yang baik. Kutambahkan, dia juga pria termenarik yang pernah kujumpai. Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demimu. Cobalah pikirkan kembali niatmu untuk meninggalkan kota ini."

Sakura menatap Karin lebih lama. Selama mereka berbagi rumah sewaan, mereka memang tidak pernah terlalu akrab. Hanya sekadar bertegur sapa dan membicarakan pembicaraan umum tentang keadaan di sekeliling mereka di kala senggang. Namun tak pernah sekali pun mereka berbagi masalah pribadi masing-masing. Terlebih Sakura yang sejak dulu memang tidak pernah membagi urusan pribadinya dengan siapa pun. Menurutnya terlalu tabu jika urusan pribadi diperbincangkan dengan orang lain, sekali pun dengan teman yang selama dua tahun ini berbagi tempat tinggal dengannya. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa, hatinya merasa hangat merasakan kepedulian Karin pada masalah pribadinya. "_Trims_," kata Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Tapi kupikir Sasuke berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari gadis lain, bukan aku."

Karin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dia membantu merapihkan beberapa tumpukan barang yang masih berantakan di dalam ransel Sakura. "Kirim-kirim kabar ke sini, aku pasti akan merindukan ocehanmu tentang segala kerapihan rumah ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia memang selalu menceramahi Karin jika gadis itu sembarangan meletakkan bungkus ramen atau membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Kau akan pindah ke mana?"

Sakura diam. Dia sendiri belum memutuskan akan pergi ke mana. Setelah semua yang terjadi padanya, ibunya, dan sebuah keluarga yang hampir saja dimilikinya di sini, sebelum lagi-lagi dihancurkan oleh sikap ibunya, dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana-melarikan diri, istilah yang digunakan Sasuke saat mengetahui rencananya. Untuk saat ini yang dia tahu, dia harus pergi dari Oto, melupakan semua kisah yang hampir menjadi kisah bahagia, dan melanjutkan hidupnya untuk menemukan kisah lain yang diidamkannya sejak kecil. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Karin menuju tempat Sakura duduk, memeluknya sejenak. "Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangguk, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah dia akan menemukan yang selama ini dicarinya dengan pergi meninggalkan Oto atau kembali dikecewakan.

"Omong-omong, ada surat untukmu. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu, tadi aku meninggalkannya di meja makan."

Karin beranjak dari tempatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang kembali sembari membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Dari siapa?"

Karin membaca nama pengirim di amplop surat tersebut. "Ayahmu."

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang. Dia menerima surat dari tangan Karin dengan sedikit bergetar. "Okey, nanti akan kubaca." Sakura kembali meneruskan acara berkemasnya.

.

.

Sakura melirik surat yang diberikan Karin tadi siang. Dia sudah berada di dalam sedan metaliknya, siap pergi dari kota Oto menuju kehidupan barunya. Rasa penasaran menggelitik batinnya, antara membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu atau tidak usah membukannya. Ayahnya hampir tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar kepadanya selain di hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Di dalam surat-surat itu pun jarang sekali ayahnya menanyakan kabar dan perkembangan puterinya itu. Pria itu malah hanya akan menambah rasa pedih di hati Sakura dengan menceritakan kebahagiaannya di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil miliknya, hal yang selalu diidam-idamkan Sakura sejak kecil. Ayah Sakura memang telah memiliki keluarga lain setelah berpisah dengan ibu Sakura.

Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segala sakit hati akibat ketidakpedulian ayahnya selama ini. Dibukannya perlahan amplop surat itu. Sakura membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di surat itu. Tubuhnya lemas ketika mencapai bagian akhir surat. Dibacanya sekali lagi surat itu, sampai dia benar-benar yakin dia telah membaca dengan benar setiap kalimat yang tertera di surat itu.

_Sakura sayang,_

_Aku tahu mungkin kau akan sedikit bingung mendapati suratku kali ini. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, hari ini, anak pertamaku telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan lucu. Aku kini telah menjadi seorang kakek. Di usiaku yang semakin tua ini, aku semakin sadar bahwa tiada kebahagiaan yang lebih indah selain berada di samping keluarga tercinta._

_Aku minta maaf untuk hari-hari yang tidak bisa kita lewati bersama. Aku jarang memberimu kabar dan perhatiaan, karena aku yakin kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu dengan ibumu dan keluarga barumu. Walau kadang aku tidak yakin ibumu bisa memberikan kebahagiaaan, mengingat masa lalu kami yang buruk. Aku hanya tidak ingin kabar dan keberadaanku mengusik ketenanganmu._

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. Ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Yang dipikirkan ibunya hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan dana untuk segala kehidupan mewah yang dijalaninya dan melupakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang butuh kasih sayang seorang keluarga.

_Tapi semakin lama aku semakin sadar. Meski mungkin kini kau telah berbahagia dengan keluarga barumu, kau pasti akan lebih berbahagia jika mengetahui siapa ayahmu yang sebenarnya. Karena ikatan darah tidak akan bisa terhapus oleh ikatan apa pun._

_Ya, kau benar. Aku yang selama ini kau anggap adalah ayah kandungmu hanyalah salah satu pria yang terjerat tipuan manis ibumu, maafkan aku jika perkataanku ini menyakiti hatimu. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh, bagiku kau berbeda dari ibumu. Kuberitahukan padamu, ayah kandungmu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Sebagai ganti atas ketertutupanku selama ini, aku telah mencarikan informasi tentang keberadaannya._

_Hyuuga Hiashi tinggal di Konoha. Dia adalah seorang pensiunan tentara yang berasal dari keturunan bangsawan di Konoha. Alamatnya di Aberdeen Street No. 24, Konoha. Kuharap kau berbahagia dan memaafkanku._

_Salam sayang,_

_Souji Haruno_

Perut Sakura mendadak mual. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Pria yang selama 25 tahun hidupnya dia pikir adalah ayahnya ternyata bukan ayah kandungnya. Itu semua adalah alasan di balik ketidakhadiran sosok ayah dalam hidupnya selama ini. Pria itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apa pun atas kehidupan seorang anak perempuan yang mendambakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Dan ibunya, lagi-lagi wanita itu menjadi sumber dari semua yang dialami gadis itu selama ini.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia harus tenang. Dengan informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya, dia berharap bahwa kali ini dia akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia cari, keluarga. Karena ini pulalah dia rela meninggalkan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Sasuke.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke demi keluarga yang selama ini diimpikannya. Dan dia harap, dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas pengorbanan yang telah diperbuatnya. Mata Sakura kembali tertuju pada alamat yang tertera di surat. Sebelum membaca surat itu, Sakura tidak tahu harus pergi menuju ke mana? Namun setelah membaca surat itu, dengan keteguhan, dia menginjak pedal gas sedannya menuju alamat itu. Semoga dia tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya.

.

.

_Enam bulan kemudian_

"Kau harus bisa mengeluarkan ayahku dari penjara ini! Kau pengacaranya, harusnya kau bisa mengusahakan hal itu terjadi."

"Te-tentu, tentu saja, tapi para polisi itu bilang ayahmu tidak bisa keluar dari penjara sebelum sidang dilakukan."

Sakura merasakan kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. "Lalu kau diam saja?" semprotnya sengit. "Astaga! Tidak bisakah kau mengusahakan sesuatu yang berguna untuk kebebasan ayahku?"

Sang pengacara bertubuh tambun itu kelihatan berpikir. "Sebentar aku harus tanya dulu kepala kepolisian di sini. Kasus ini kasus pembunuhan."

"Aku tahu!" sergah Sakura cepat. "Aku memang sama sekali bukan orang yang mengerti tentang hukum kriminal. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengusahakan kebebasan ayahku untuk sementara dari sel penjara itu sampai sidang dimulai. Ayahku adalah pensiunan tentara, secara terhormat, penah mendapatkan medali penghargaan atas jasa-jasanya di bidang militer, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan reputasi baik ayahku untuk mengajukan pembebasan?"

"Tapi, ini kasus pembunuhan, ayahmu dituduh membunuh rekan kerjanya dan motif yang dimiliki ayahmu sangat kuat."

"Dan fungsi pengacara adalah untuk membebaskan ayahku, benar?" Sakura benar-benar frustrasi. Satu-satunya pengacara yang mampu disewanya sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan bebannya untuk membebaskan ayahnya dari dakwaan kasus pembunuhan terhadap Minato Namikaze, rekan kerja ayahnya yang sudah membuat perusahan _real estate_ milik ayahnya hampir bangkrut.

Sakura sadar, dia butuh seorang pengacara yang dapat diandalkan untuk membantu ayahnya. Bukan seorang pengacara yang bahkan takut digertak oleh seorang sipir tahanan. Dia butuh Sasuke. Ya, Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap tumpukan berkas-berkas kasus ayahnya di atas meja kerja sang pengacara sebelum merapihkan semua dokumen itu dalam sebuah map bening, lalu bangkit dan membawa dokumen itu bersamanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencari pengacara yang bisa membebaskan ayahku," sahut Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar balasan dari pengacara ayahnya bahwa dirinya adalah pengacara sah dari ayahnya.

"Tidak lagi setelah Sasuke mengambil kasus ini," batin Sakura.

.

.

Sakura bersiap-siap kembali ke Oto. Dia mulai menyiapkan beberapa pasang pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jarak Oto dan Konoha tidak begitu jauh. Jika besok pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat, empat jam kemudian dia bisa sampai di Oto.

Sakura memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia membuka kerai yang menutupi jendela panjang di sisi kanan ruangan tersebut. Sinar matahari sore menyorotnya dengan cukup terang. Sakura menatap pigura di atas meja kerja ayahnya, sebuah pigura yang memajang foto dari ayahnya, bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik, dan dua anak gadis berambut hitam panjang. Hatinya menghangat melihat foto keluarga tersebut. Tangannya beralih pada pigura lain yang ditaruh ayahnya di atas meja kerjannya. Foto antara dirinya dengan sang ayah yang tersenyum lebar. Foto itu diambil beberapa hari setelah Sakura tinggal di rumah ini. Hati Sakura mendadak sakit mengingat dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengeluarkan ayahnya dari sel tahanan saat ini.

Sakura tahu, dia sangat butuh Sasuke. Meski dengan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Sasuke kemungkinan besar akan menolaknya. Dia tetap akan berusaha meyakinkan pria itu agar membantunya. Meski harus merendahkan egonya.

"Rindu, rindu!"

Seruan yang berasal dari atas kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Tobi, burung beo peliharaan neneknya yang ditaruh di ruang kerja ini yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura tertawa kecil. Kadang dia berpikir, Tobi bisa mendengar isi hati orang yang paling dalam.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku rindu pada ayah."

"Oh sekarang kau menganggap ayah adalah ayahmu, juga?"

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya dari Tobi ke arah gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang sedang menatapnya sinis dari pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Hanabi."

"Ya, aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat berdebat dengan wanita yang tiba-tiba datang ke keluargaku dan mengaku sebagai anak dari ayahku."

"Hanabi!" Hinata, kakak Hanabi yang berusia lebih tua enam tahun darinya datang dari arah dapur, dan sepertinya dia mendengar perkataan kasar yang baru saja dilontarkan Hanabi pada Sakura. "Minta maaf pada Sakura-nee!"

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf padanya. Aku benar. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Ayahku, tidak ayah adalah ayah kita, kau dan aku. Dan dia tidak masuk dalam hitungan."

Dari awal kedatangan Sakura di rumah ini, hanya Hanabi yang dengan sikap khas remajanya yang menolak eksistensi Sakura dalam keluarga ini. Sulit baginya untuk menerima bahwa ayahnya memiliki anak perempuan lain selain dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hanabi, minta maaf sekarang, atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada Nenek." Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu memberitahuku, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Nah, Hanabi. Segeralah minta maaf pada kakakmu." Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan bersandar di dinding, tepat di sebelah Hanabi.

"Dia bukan kakakku!"

Meski Sakura sudah sering menerima penolakan Hanabi sejak kakinya menginjak rumah ini, tapi tetap saja penolakan itu terasa menyayat hatinya. Dia sudah meninggalkan semuanya di Oto demi kehangatan sebuah keluarga, tapi Hanabi sepertinya masih belum bisa menerimanya dengan baik.

"Hanabi." Sayuri memberikan tatapan keharusan pada Hanabi, membuat gadis remaja itu menghentakkan kakinya sebelum meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf. Selesai!" Hanabi melenggang pergi dari ruang kerja ayah mereka sambil terus menggerutu dan berkata bahwa mereka semua tidak adil.

Hinata merangkul bahu Sakura. "Sakura-nee, seharusnya kau membalas kata-kata Hanabi. Dia memang kadang keterlaluan, tapi aku yakin, hatinya baik."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Mungkin Hanabi sedang dalam kondisi kacau. Kalian tahu kan, musibah yang menimpa kita saat ini membuat semuanya menjadi terbebani. Anggap saja itu tadi adalah cara melampiaskan beban yang membelenggunya sekarang."

Sayuri tersenyum miris. "Ya, kau benar. Semoga saja semua mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir."

Sakura menatap sang nenek dan Hinata dengan tatapan hangat. Dia bersyukur Hinata dan neneknya bisa menerima keberadaannya di sini dengan baik.

"Sakura-nee, maaf, tadi aku melintasi kamarmu, aku melihat ada ransel besar di atas tempat tidurmu. Kau tidak bermaksud pergi dari rumah ini, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya akan pergi ke Oto sebentar."

"Oto?" Sayuri memberikan pandangan penuh tanya pada cucu tertuanya.

"Ya, aku akan ke Oto. Di sana aku mempunyai seorang kenalan pengacara yang mungkin mau membantu kita dalam usaha membebaskan ayah."

Sayuri mendesah lega. "Syukurlah. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat kecewa dengan pengacara tambun ayahmu sekarang. Pria gemuk itu hanya duduk dan diam, dan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan ayahmu dari penjara. Kalau bisa, aku sudah memukul kepala botaknya dengan tongkatku!"

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kekesalan Sayuri.

"Dan aku tidak akan melarangmu," sahut Sakura.

Sang nenek hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kadang Sakura sering bertanya-tanya, dari siapa dia mendapatkan warisan rambut berwarna merah jambu ini. Ayahnya berambut hitam serupa dengan rambut Hinata dan Hanabi, sedangkan ibunya berambut pirang. Kini setelah bertemu dengan neneknya, dia tahu dari siapa dia mewarisi itu semua, bahkan sikap sang nenek yang tegas dan terkadang berbicara apa adanya mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Deru kebahagiaannya membanjiri hatinya kala mengingat dirinya memiliki ikatan fisik dengan anggota keluarganya.

"Omong-omong, siapa nama pengacara kenalan Sakura-nee di Oto?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura. Perut Sakura mendadak melilit ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang hampir selama enam bulan belakangan ini berusaha dilupakannya, meski nama itu selalu berputar-putar dalam ingatannya.

"Ya ampun, Uchiha Sasuke, pengacara kriminal terkenal itu? Teman-temanku di kampus sering membicarakannya ketika menonton acara sidang pembebasan anak laki-laki satu-satunya kepala kepolisian Oto dari dakwaan pemerkosaan. Dia tampil begitu mengesankan. Bahkan tak jarang dari teman perempuanku malah membicarakan ketampanannya, bukan keahliannya." Perkataan Hinata diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hinata memang mengambil jurusan hukum di Universitas Konoha meski di bidang _real estate_, bukan kriminal.

"Ya, Sasuke memang sangat kompeten di bidangnya," tanggap Sakura.

"Dan kutebak, kau memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial dengannya, benar?" Sang nenek menggoda Sakura sambil memainkan kedua bola matanya dengan jenaka.

Sakura tertawa miris. "Tidak, maksudku ya, dulu aku memang sedikit memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali, aku mengakhirinya dengan buruk."

Hinata meremas jari-jari tangan Sakura.

"Tapi tenang saja, meski hubunganku dengannya berakhir dengan buruk, aku akan mencoba semampuku agar Sasuke mau membantu kita. Semoga hubungan kami yang buruk tidak membuatnya menolak untuk kebebasan ayah."

Sayuri dan Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan penerangan di kamarnya. Jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kepalanya terasa berat. Efek dari beberapa botol sake yang diminumnya semalam.

Kedua matanya melirik sosok wanita polos tanpa pakaian berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Sial," desis Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Hampir setiap akhir pekan begini dia menghabiskan malamnya dengan gadis entah itu siapa, yang ditemuinya di bar pinggir kota Oto. Dia tidak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Botol-botol sake sialan itu membuatnya tidak lagi peduli pada siapa yang diajaknya kencan satu malam.

Semuanya berawal dari penolakan Sakura. Gadis yang dia kira mencintainya tulus ternyata lebih memilih meninggalkannya, pergi di saat dia rela membuka hatinya, dan memberikan segalanya untuk gadis itu. Namun nyatanya, gadis itu membuangnya, mencampakannya, jika dia ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan kosakata yang lebih baik.

Sasuke bangkit menuju dapur, sekilas matanya bersirobok dengan botol-botol sake kosong yang diminumnya semalam, serta beberapa bungkus ramen bekas di atas meja ruang tamunya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan memulai hidup berantakan seperti ini. Yang dia tahu, sebaik apa pun hidupnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli padanya. Maka untuk apa dia repot-repot menata hidupnya yang memang sudah hancur sejak awal.

Kedua matanya memandang refleksi seorang pria usia 25 tahun dengan kantung mata tebal, serta janggut yang mulai tumbuh tak terawat dari cermin di atas wastafel. Menyedihkan, pikirnya dalam hati.

Suara bel di pintu apartemennya, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang mengunjunginya di akhir pekan begini? Naruto? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak pernah mengunjunginya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Bergegas menyudahi acara cuci mukanya, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

"Siapa?"

"Pagi, apa aku datang terlalu pagi?"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka atau pun bermimpi bahwa gadis yang sekarang ada di depannya akan mengunjungi apartemennya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Kilasan pertemuan terakhir mereka yang kurang baik, membuat respons Sasuke terkesan dingin.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Sakura meringis dalam hati. Dari awal niatnya untuk meminta Sasuke agar membantunya, dia tahu, kemungkinan respons Sasuke yang hangat sangat kecil. Mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Namun dikuatkannya hatinya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukai basa-basi. Aku ke sini ingin meminta bantuanmu." Sakura mengatur napasnya agar tidak terlalu kentara bahwa jantungnya sedang berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. Melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini membuat kilasan masa lalu mereka berlarian di benaknya saat ini. Saat pertama kali Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya padanya. Rasa ciuman pertama mereka. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang berkelebatan di batinnya saat ini. "Ayahku dituduh membunuh rekan kerjanya, kuharap kau mau membatuku untuk menjadi pengacara ayahku."

Gerakan menggigit bibir Sakura tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Gerakan khas gadis itu jika dilanda kecemasan. Dulu jika Sakura melakukan hal itu, Sasuke akan mengusap permukaan bibir gadis itu dan berkata, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang, mati-matian Sasuke menahan keinginan itu. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu pada gadis yang sudah mencampakkannya enam bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak memiliki izin praktek di Suna," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tidak, ayahku tinggal di Konoha. Maksudku, ayah yang selama ini kuanggap ayahku memang tinggal di Suna, tapi ayah kandungku, yang sekarang membutuhkan bantuanmu tinggal di Konoha. Aku tahu kau memiliki izin praktek di Konoha selain di Oto."

Sasuke tidak berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Sudah lama dia tahu bahwa impian Sakura adalah memiliki kehangatan sebuah keluarga, meski gadis itu tidak pernah menceritakan secara langsung padanya, dia paham. Karena dia pun menginginkan hal yang sama, meski mimpi itu sudah dikuburnya sejak lama.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut gadis itu sampai dengan ujung kakinya. Sakura tidak berubah dari enam bulan yang telah dilewatinya tanpa gadis itu. Sakura tetap seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir tiap kali dia berada di dekat gadis itu. Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak besarnya efek keberadaan gadis itu pada dirinya. Melihat Sakura yang nampaknya baik-baik saja semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka sedangkan dia di sini berusaha mati-matian melupakan gadis itu membuat Sasuke berpikir dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kumohon," bisik Sakura pelan. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Sakura sadar, perkataannya barusan bisa bermakna ganda. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, dia tahu, dia masih mencintai pria itu. Dia membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Dari balik celah pintu yang tidak terblokir sempurna oleh tubuh Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat seorang wanita yang hanya memakai yukata tidur tipis berdiri di ujung batas pemisah antara ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Matanya lalu beralih pada Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Seketika pemikiran menyakitkan menghantam kepalanya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi antara Sasuke dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya dengan kejadian saat ini, Sakura terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya.

"Lupakan, anggap saja aku tidak pernah datang ke sini. Maaf sudah mengganggu aktivitas pagimu."

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Sakura berlari menuju lift mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke, langsung masuk dan menutup pintu lift, sesegera mungkin menekan tombol lantai paling dasar sebelum Sasuke bisa mengejarnya. Meski dia tidak yakin Sasuke akan mengejarnya.

Sasuke sadar dia tidak akan bisa mengejar Sakura yang sudah memasuki lift, dengan cepat dia menyambar jaket kulit seadanya dari gantungan di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia melirik gadis yang semalam ditidurinya. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti."

Sasuke mengejar Sakura, menuruni anak tangga darurat dengan melompati dua anak tangganya sekaligus. Beruntung kamarnya terletak di lantai empat, tapi cukup membuatnya kehabisan napas mengejar Sakura.

Sakura merogoh-rogoh kunci mobilnya dari tas tangan miliknya dengan kasar. Dia menggeram frustrasi setelah hampir lima menit tapi tak kunjung juga menemukan kunci mobil di antara isi tas tangannya. "Ah!"

Setelah mendapatkan kunci mobilnya, gadis itu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sedan metaliknya dan mengatur napasnya. Harusnya dia sadar, Sasuke itu seorang pria, dan mustahil jika Sasuke tidak melanjutkan hidupnya setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada pria itu.

Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sekarang mustahil sudah mengharapkan Sasuke untuk membantu ayahnya. Sakura mengusap air matanya tepat sebelum Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Sakura menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan membuka kunci pintu mobilnya.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengejarmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa lalu. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan kita. Dengar, berikan nomor ponselmu, aku akan menghubungimu untuk merekomendasikan temanku yang akan membantu kasus ayahmu."

"Aku tidak ingin yang lain. Aku ingin kau."

Sasuke diam. Dia tahu perkataan Sakura tidak berarti gadis itu menginginkannya untuk sesuatu hal yang bersifat romansa. Sakura datang menemuinya hanya karena ayahnya membutuhkan jasanya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukannya. Namun di bawah tatapan putus asa Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. "Akan kupikirkan. Jangan terlalu berharap padaku."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke. Meski sudah dipastikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak mungkin lagi diperbaiki, tapi setidaknya ayahnya memiliki kemungkinan didampingi oleh pengacara kriminal hebat yang bisa dia andalkan. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke turun dari mobil Sakura. Dia memandangi kepergian Sakura dengan tertawa pahit. "Kenapa aku selalu begitu lemah di depannya. Menyedihkan." Tapi Sasuke telah bertekad, kalaupun dia menerima permintaan Sakura, kali ini dia tidak akan takluk pada gadis itu. Kalau harus ada orang yang meninggalkan, maka kali ini dialah yang akan meninggalkan Sakura, bukan sebaliknya.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

Yak, saya balik lagi dengan fanfic SasuSaku setelah sekian lama nggak nulis. Gimana, give me u'r review, yah? Apakah penulisan saya semakin jadul dan amburadul. Huhuhu~

Buat ai-ku tercayang, maap kalau ceritanya ini jauh banget dari yang kamu harapkan. ._.

Dari kamar yang berceceran kertas.


End file.
